A Thing I Should Know
A Thing I Should Know Ryder will go to some place and not tell anyone, well, that is what Wolfy and Chase think, so they will follow Ryder without him to see. (It was late at night when the pups was sleeping, except for two.) Chase: You know that if we get caught is you fault. Wolfy: If you don´t want to go is just back to bed. Chase: No way. Wolfy: Hehe, let´s go. (They are following Ryder) Wolfy: He is going to Katie´s? in that moment of night? Chase: Ohh, Ryder is is growing. Wolfy: Come on, i don´t want to lost the best part. (They go up on the roof) Ryder: Hi katie, let´s go? Katie: Sure (They go out and was going to next the Lookout) Wolfy: What they are doing? Chase: (sarcastic) trying to be alone? Wolfy: Well, with us here he don´t will be alone any moment. Chase: Alright, let´s follow them. Ryder: Ok, i think they all are sleeping, let´s wake up Astrid Katie: Astrid, wake up Astrid: (Yawn) Hello, already is time to go? Katie: Yes, let´s get a airplane, we will get back in the morning. (they go in the way on a the airport) (Wolfy and Chase was following) Chase: What they are doing? Wolfy: And why they are leading Astrid with them? Chase: I think we will find out (Astrid, Katie and Ryder was on the airplane) Wolfy: Let´s go in (They are barred by the shipper) Shipper: Sorry, you can´t go in. Chase: We are Chase and Wolfy, pups of Ryder and we are on the Paw Patrol. Shipper: Ryder only asked three seats reserved. Chase: (sighs) Ok, Thanks. (They go a little far) Chase: And now? Wolfy: Well...i know what to do. (Three minutes after) Wolfy: Got it Chase: The airplane already was go. Wolfy: I know, but i have find out something, they are going on Yellow Stone. Chase: And? We can´t fly now. Wolfy: A research group captured some wolves and are taking them there, I think we can take a ride. Chase: Just one thing, I´m not a wolf Wolfy: I was think about it, come here (Paint him) Chase: WOW! Wolfy: This will only last for 36 hours. Chase: And now? Wolfy: Now the hard part. (After 8 hours) Wolfy: When i get these three. (grrr) Chase: (sighs) ???: You can go out now. Wolfy: (Bark) Chase: (Bark) Astrid: Let them at the cage to wait. Wolfy: Come on, it was just that? Chase: I was get a dart on my tail for this? (Some minutes after) Ryder: How is going Astrid? Astrid: Everything oukay, i just have to help two Wolf pups to finish Katie: Alright that´s good, you are a great medic pup. Wolfy: And now? Chase: We are done (--') Wolfy: (Charging his aura) I´ll get away from the.... Chase: Don´t transform here, are you crazy? Wolfy: No. Astrid: You two come here, please. (They have followed) Astrid: Oukay, you´ll just take a nap. Chase: (gulp) (whispers) What we do? Wolfy: (whispers) Dodge? Astrid: Be good pups and stay quiet ok? Wolfy: I can ask something? Astrid: ... so you can talk, of course, ask Wolfy: We can´t go out? Astrid: Are you scared? Wolfy: A lot. Astrid: Don´t need to be. come here. Wolfy: Chase want to go first! Astrid: Chase? Wolfy: I mean, Waze, yeah, Waze want to go first Chase: (Face Palm) You can go first. Vet: You can leave with me now, you can go you plane is waiting. Ryder: Thanks, let´s go Katie, you too Astrid. Wolfy: (whispers) and now? Chase: (whispers) Now is pup for pup. Wolfy: (teleport himself and Chase to near the airplane) Chase: Thanks. Wolfy: I should let you in there, let´s go, we need to fly. (transform) (In the middle of way) Chase(Z): (Zzz) Wolfy(Z): Wake Up!! Chase(Z): (Yawn) Sorry! (They get to the lookout) Wolfy(Z): (transform back) (Yawn) Let´s get some sleep Chase: (Yawn), Of course, i´ll never go out of here again. (Ryder,Katie and Astrid was arrived) Ryder: Hi pups Pups (except Chase and Wolfy): Hi Ryder! Marshall: Where you have been? Katie: We was helping a research group with some wolves. Astrid: It was very fun, i was want to know how the vet was helped the two scared wolf pups. (Chase and Wolfy was wake up) Skye: Wake up sleep dogs? Wolfy: Yeah, the night was very hard Rocky: Where you two are in the middle of the night? (The two gulped) Wolfy: We was on the lookout with you guys. Rocky: Strange, because we was a emergency and you not come. Chase: I think it was when we were caught, why we not hear the call. Ryder: Caught? Wolfy: CHASE! Chase: (gulp) Sorry. Zuma: Chase, why you are painted? Wolfy: (GRR) You forgot to take a bath to remove the ink ! Chase: It was you idea to spy Ryder, don´t blame me. Wolfy: I was said to you stay if you want. Chase: Yeah, but was you who gave the idea. Wolfy: But, we have get catch, almost discovered by Astrid and it was not my fault. Astrid: What? Wolfy: I was talk loudly? Chase: Maybe, i was too. (The two gulped) Ryder: You two should stop training so much, i was said to you i was help them in the morning. Wolfy: Right, we won´t. (think) We will. Ryder: Now, Katie, can you give a bath on them? Katie: Sure. Rocky: Don´t need to punish them. (They all laugh) Rocky: I´m serious. END = = = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories